


Woohoo! big Diaper Blowout!

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Ah! the joys of parenthood!, Baby Fic!, Cute Kids, Diaper Blowouts!, Draco is an amazing Daddy, Family, Family fic!, Family moments, Fluff, Gen, Sweetness, baby!scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: “My god! He’s Blow out his Nappy!”Draco cried in astonished voice as he turned his son over to see that his tiny and sweet infants sons back was covered in a foul smelling poo.“Babies do that...ours just takes it to the next level.”Tsubaki said snickering inspite of the shitty situation.Baby Scorpius makes a terrible mess in his happy and daddy is left to clean him up!





	Woohoo! big Diaper Blowout!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the amazing NancyWheeler1983’s Just like your mother, already.
> 
> Please go read it! You will not be disappointed!
> 
> Other that that, thank you for reading!

“Tag you’re it, Malfoy!”

Tsubaki called as she darted out of the tiny spare bedroom nursery and into the narrow hallway that linked the two ends of their adobe style cottage.

The once beautifully hand stitched, blue, white and pink kingdom hearts themed crib bedding was now saturated and smeared with mustard colored poo that was so foul not if she could handle it.

A 23 year old Draco sighed and shook his head as he got up out of his office chair, he know that tone far too wellbut headed out to the hallway anyways and immediately his nose wrinkled at the smell.

“What can’t handle the smell of your own stink there lovey?”

Draco teased, His British accent had become far more pronounced since he had graduated from hogwarts and despite living in the United States, Tucson Arizona to be specific It still grew stronger.

“That one ain’t mine...He’s all yours!”

Tsubaki scoffed opening up the window in Scorpius’s room as Draco snickered and rolled his steel grey eyes.

“I beg to differ...His foul smelling bum is just like his mummy’s-MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU EATEN YOU FOUL SMELLING BEASTIE!”

Draco cried as he walked up to his son’s changing table, his eyes watered and his nostril hairs burned at the terrible stench, it reminded him of Durian fruit or rotten eggs mixed with Warm spoiled milk and a dash of over cooked cabbage rolls.

The beholder of the stench however Cooed and squawked happily as he looked up at his father, pale chubby legs kicked...Sending mustard colored poo splattering on the walls and floor.

Tsubaki gagged as she watched the poo particles splatter the wall like a Jackson Pollock painting.

“I think we may need to call to HAZMAT! My god...he’s got it up his back! He’s blown out his nappy!”

Draco cried, giving a half hearted chuckle while he cautiously picked his 9 month old son, who squealed and babbled excitedly.

“Yeah babies do that...ours just happen to take that to 11! How about we hose him off first?”

Tsubaki said snickering inspite of the situation as she made a rather great suggestion but before Draco could even answer she was already heading in the direction of the Kitchen.

 

“Was about to suggest that myself...I am never eating brown mustard again...from now on I’ll just go with Mayo and the green stuff you are so delighted by.”

Draco said wincing as his splitting image son reached out towards him making a grabbing motion with his chubby poo covered hands, normally Draco would have let him grab him but times like these were a definite exception.

“It’s called salsa Verde, ya lobsterbacked Brit and the Waters ready! Let’s stop this this before there’s a E. Coli orgy in every room of the house…”

Tsubaki joked as Draco hurriedly hustled into the kitchen and eagerly placed Scorpius into the kitchen sink, where his mum was waiting for him already donning a pair of  glove and a barrier mask.

“You ready?”

Draco panted, pulling off his tee shirt as Tsubaki grabbed a plastic bag and placed it at their sons feet.

“I survived being shot at 36 times, held hostage in an abandon asbestos factory while unknowingly pregnant, a major wizarding war and listening to your father bitch about me at my own wedding...okay yeah and your mother’s cabbage rolls! But none of that has prepared me for this! So no I ain’t ready!”

Tsubaki huffed she watched Draco pick their infant son up, blinking away tears caused by foul the stench that eminented from their sons diaper.

“Well they say nothing truly prepares you for parenthood! On the count of 3, you release the kraken and I’ll doo-doo the clean up.”

Draco said trying to keep a straight face as his son gave him a look of confusion as he made a terrible pun, Tsubaki groaned as she too struggled to keep a straight face.

 

“1...2...3!”

 

SPLAT!

 

“Gods have mercy!”

 

Tsubaki cried as she scrambled to bag the massacred diaper before hustling out of the house while Draco less than gracefully stuck his sons little mustard colored bum under the warm running water.

 

“Goodness! You are such stinky babe with such a stinky bum! just like your mummy!”

 

Draco laughed as scorpius turned around looked behind him with a look of wonder as he father waved his little bum under the water before turning to his father with the same stunned look, his pink lips in the shape of an O and his Steel grey eyes were wide with wonder.

 

“I may smell bad but I ain’t that bad!”

 

Tsubaki panted as she pulled off her gloves and tossed them into the garbage before grabbing some cleaner and a roll of paper towels and headed into her sons nursery to clean the mess.

 

“Don’t her fool, Scorp! Her bum smells far worse than you ever could! Stinky stinky mummy you have!” 

 

Draco cooed as he set his son down into the basin of the sink as it filled with warm water before he reached down and opened the cupboard door and pulled out a bottle of baby wash and lathered his son up.

 

“Blrrreggggg papap!”

 

Scorpius cooed as he giggled happily, not a shred of guilt in his perfect grey eyes...just as it should’ve been.

 

“Much better! Who’s clean little Scorpius?! Who duddy’s squeaky clean mate?! Oh thats right! you are!” 

 

Draco exclaimed in excitement as he finished rinsing Scorpius off before wrapping him in his tee shirt as his son squealed and grabbed his father’s dirty blonde locks and joyfully tugged on them, the sound alone made Draco’s heart stutter.

 

“And just like with your mummy, I love you always...even if you have a stinky bum.”

 

Draco tenderly whispered as he pulled his son into his bare chest as his wife looked on, falling deeper in love with her little family.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tsubaki is my OC and will have her own story sooner or later 😂


End file.
